Rikku the fun one
by Meteor hell
Summary: this is a fic about a character and how they relate to rikku!in the past it has been a one shot but i may change my mind.....maybe


**Rikku: The fun one!** By meteor hell

**My last story (Tidus: the bastard) was a bit short and pointless so I hope to make this one longer, this story is Rikku based instead of Tidus based. So please enjoy and don't forget to R and R. Oh yeah, if you haven't read my fist fic (Tidus: the bastard) then I suggest you do or you may not get idea of these story's. **Please e-mail me for Request's.

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own ffx or any related subjects (except my character) all I really own is my computer (which will properly explode in a few seconds).**

**You expect me to do that?…again!**

**Daniel and Rikku stood on the edge of a cliff looking over to the over side.**

**Daniel: hell no!**

**Rikku: why not?**

**Daniel: what do you think!**

**Rikku: ……….**

**Rikku stared at Daniel for a second then looked at the over side of the cliff, she crouched down at stared at Daniel again, but this time she gave the puppy-dog look.**

**Daniel: fine! I'll do it!**

**Rikku: yay!**

**Daniel: but you're jumping first.**

**Rikku: ok…have it you're way.**

**Rikku took a few steps back then ran straight towards the end of the cliff, she launched herself off the edge of the cliff and landed perfectly on the other side of the canyon.**

**Rikku: You're Turn!**

**Daniel ran towards the end of the cliff then jumped, but as he did so he lost his footing and started to fall like a brick with iron wings. Rikku grasped his hand just in time. She tossed her body backwards and yanked Daniel upwards on to the top of the cliff.**

**Rikku: that was a close one!**

**Daniel: you can say that again! I thought I was done for!**

**Rikku: lucky I was here.**

**Daniel: yeah thanks.**

**Daniel lay on the floor looking at the sky, Rikku was doing the same. They lay there for a few good minutes before Rikku jumped to her feet.**

**Rikku: so……are you ready.**

**Daniel: ready for what?**

**Rikku: to go back over.**

**Daniel: what! You expect me to do that?….again! **

**Rikku: well, how else are we going to get back to the village.**

**Daniel: damn!…. you do have a point.**

**Rikku looked at Daniel. She had that, I know what your going to say, look in here eye's.**

**Daniel: Fine, if I plummet to my death then I plummet to my death, we all got to die sometime!**

**Rikku: yeah! that's the spirit!**

**And with that Daniel ran to the edge of the cliff and hurled himself safely to the over side, closely followed by Rikku.**

**Rikku: that weren't so bad now was it.**

**Daniel: yeah maybe your right but I wont be trying that out again for a while.**

**Rikku turned around and started to walk away.**

**Rikku: you coming then.**

**Daniel: yeah I'm coming.**

**(a/n that weren't so bad for the first chapter was it….this chapter was basically used to help show what Rikku is like when she's with Daniel. Please review!)**

**I do realise that the last chapter was a bit short and I will do my best to make this one longer. Thank you for your co-operation!**

**Blitz-Ball on the Beach**

**Daniel was lying on a bed in lulu's hut when Rikku came in.**

**Lulu: hi Rikku.**

**Rikku: hi lulu, is Daniel awake?**

**Daniel: yeah, I was just resting my eye's**

**Rikku: yeah right!**

**Daniel: what? I was!**

**Rikku: ok what-ever, are you coming down to the beach or what?**

**Daniel: why?**

**Lulu: Blitz-Ball.**

**Rikku: it's going to be me, Yuna and you vs. Wakka and Tidus.**

**Daniel: ok, when we going?**

**Rikku: now.**

**Daniel: ok, just give me a sec.**

**Daniel walked over to small desk and put some stuff in a bag and grabbed his sword.**

**Daniel: lulu are you coming?**

**Lulu: no, blitz-ball isn't my thing.**

**Daniel: oh ok, well we will see you later then.**

**Rikku: come on Daniel:**

**Daniel & Rikku: bye! **

**Daniel and Rikku walked out of the village and up the hill towards the beach.**

**Daniel: are the other's already there?**

**Rikku: yeah, Wakka said he could beat all three of us, so we have to beat them.**

**Daniel: damn right we do, bout time we taught them show off's who's boss!**

**Rikku: ha ha ha, you got that right, come on!**

**Rikku ran off ahead at full speed, and Daniel tried to catch up but he was too slow.**

**Daniel: Rikku! Rikku!**

**Rikku stopped and turned around, a fiend had appeared and was clawing at Daniel. Rikku darted at the fiend and punched it's head this gave Daniel the chance he needed he rammed his golden blade into the spine of the wolf like fiend, which forced it to burst into a cloud of pyre-flies.**

**Daniel: thanks I couldn't get a critical hit from the front.**

**Rikku: ah, it was nothing.**

**Daniel: about blitz-ball, are we playing on the sand or in the water?**

**Rikku: oh, were playing on the sand, because Yunie can't hold her breath that long.**

**Daniel: oh ok, I'm with good with that.**

**After a while they arrived at there destination, Tidus and Wakka were passing the ball to each other.**

**Tidus: bout time you got here we've been waiting for age's.**

**Yuna: well, now that were all here lets begin.**

**They played on the beach all day until sunset. As the sun was setting they all turned back towards the village.**

**Daniel: told you we would win.**

**Wakka: you didn't!**

**Rikku: yes we did, didn't we Yunie ?**

**Yuna: yep, we won.**

**Tidus: yeah right, we beat your butt's**

**Daniel: you couldn't beat us if your……..Shit!**

**At that moment a huge fiend by the name fire guard had appeared.**

**Tidus: its game time!**

**Rikku: this may be bad.**

**Tidus: yea right, watch this!**

**Daniel: No! Tidus don't!**

**Tidus ran towards the fiend, the mighty beast rose its claw and smacked Tidus on the chest sending him flying into the side of a stone pillar.**

**Daniel: shit! I wish that guy would actually listen sometimes!**

**Yuna: I cant heal him he's to far away.**

**Rikku: we will have to get rid of Mr. Big and bad over there.**

**Wakka: Daniel do you know how?**

**Daniel: yes but I'll need all your help.**

**Daniel: Rikku and Wakka, you distract it wile I go round back and Yuna the moment it turn's it's back heal Tidus, ok! **

**Yuna & Rikku & Wakka: OK.**

**Wakka and Rikku ran over too the huge fiend forcing it to turn its back on Daniel, at that moment he jumped on to the back of the fiend and drove his blade into its back then he jumped off, by this time Tidus was back on his feet and he took this opportunity to attack the fiend. Tidus swung his sword at the fiend just as it burst into a cloud of prier-flies, so instead his sword completely missed and struck the closest object witch just happened to be Daniel. He stumbled back as the blood left his body, he fell back over the edge of the cliff and plummeted to his death, at that moment Rikku thought of what he had said earlier "if I plummet to my death then I plummet to my death, we all got to die sometime!" and she shed a tear.**

**a/n so what did ya think please review and please don't bad mouth me! **


End file.
